


Scavenger Hunt

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Competition, F/M, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Top prize in the scavenger hunt is a holiday in Costa del Sol. And all Aeris and Cloud need to do is find a photo booth. Or do they?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Photo Booth'

They might not be first in the scavenger hunt, but Cloud and Aeris were not far behind the leaders. The couple successfully solved the clues so far, arriving at many destinations behind other players and outright first on a few occasions. A tiring, but fun event, no clue too hard or too easy. Until now.

The last objective stumped them utterly. “Photo booth.” Cloud frowned. Already people around them rushed off somewhere. Seemed like at least one person knew of such a thing nearby and others followed their lead. Frustrating; too many people moving in the right direction to get in front of now and also make it back to the finish line.

They could try and come in a relatively good place, but the top prize - a holiday in Costa del Sol - would remain out of reach. Maybe one of the lesser prizes would make up for it. Cloud tensed to run-

A man wandered past and Aeris’s heart lurched. Would it count? A clever solution if nothing else. Why not? She grinned and grabbed Cloud’s arm before he could move. “What is it?” She gestured at the man to Cloud's confusion.

“It’s Booth.” She kept her voice to a hiss and held up the clue, tapping the second word. “If we photograph him-“

Cloud ran for the instant camera back home. They could still win this.


End file.
